


Changing the Tides of War

by Shattered_Dreamless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, BAMF Hermione, Dark Hermione, I have no idea what I'm doing, Maybe - Freeform, Possible Relationship, Powerful Hermione, Time Travel, additional tags will be added as needed, idk which, or grey, probably, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Dreamless/pseuds/Shattered_Dreamless
Summary: Hermione Granger was the last survivor. Everyone had died long ago. She is no longer the bright bookworm from her school days, but now a deadly warrior. She doesn't know how she survived for so long. But she does know one thing. She has to go back and save her friends. Her family.(This is my first attempt at fanfiction since like 5th grade so please be forgiving. It's going to be rough, but I'm trying)(P.S. rating is cause I'm paranoid. it's mostly because of the violence but I don't think it will get too bad)





	1. Prologue *edited*

The room was small. A bed on one  side, a desk on the other. The bed was just a mattress with a single, thin blanket. Next to it was a rusted metal pan. Inside the pan was a needle, thread, and bloody gauze. The floor was full of ripped and wadded paper. The desk was littered with notes and journals, a single jar containing a blue flame sitting on the edge. Above the desk several newspapers depicting several events, yellowing pieces of parchment, and whatever else could be used to write on was pinned to the wall.

 

Strings and thread connected the papers, all leading to the Daily Prophet paper in the middle. The headline was flashing with urgency:  **“HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS!”** Below it there was a picture of Diagon Alley. Bodies littered the ground and the Dark Mark was in the sky. The picture ended with a view the ground in front of Gringotts. “ _ The Dark Lord Will Rise _ ” was written in blood.

 

Sitting in a broken chair, a grim faced Hermione Granger stared up at the wall with a determined gaze. For years she had been trying to find a way back, a way to save everyone. Her eyes drifted down to her desk, or more specifically the worn journal lying in the center of it. The weathered book contained all her theories and ideas. The latest theory was her first new idea in months. And she believed it would work; it had to.

 

With a grunt Hermione stood up and walked towards the door next to her bed. Behind it was a tiny bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and studied her features. Her hair has no longer an untamable, frizzy mass, she had cut it a while ago. Instead it now reached her chin, just long enough to pull it out of the way. Her eyes were no longer bright and filled with wonder as they had once been, now they were cold and hard, having seen too much death and destruction to shine. A scar started just above her right eye, going across the bridge of her nose and ended at her top lip. Any baby fat she had was long gone, having vanished due to starvation and years on the run. Not only had her years of fighting gotten rid of any fat, but it also increased her muscle. She was still slim and lean, but she now had noticeable biceps and calves. They came a price though. Her body was a map of scars from close calls and near misses. With  final look at herself the hardened witch retired to bed. She had a long day ahead of her.

The first thing Hermione did the next morning was retrieve her beaded bag from under her pillow. She tore down her wall of evidence and connections, cleaned off her desk, and checked every inch of the room for anything else she could put in the bag. She sheathed her knives and stuck a couple small ones in her boots. Her wand had been snapped 12 years ago when she had been captured and tortured by Death Eaters. She had nicked a wand when she escaped, but it took a lot of magic to work it so she had learned how to survive by other means.

With a final glance at the place that had been her home for the past two years she turned and walked out the door.

 

Rain was pouring from the dark, rumbling sky as Hermione cautiously stepped into the outside world. All the buildings were in ruins and debris filled the streets. Keeping alert, Hermione darted into an alley. She closed her eyes, picturing the place she hadn’t been to since the war broke out: Hogsmeade. With an almost silent pop she vanished.

 

As soon as she landed she ducked behind a building. Peering around the corner she frowned as she saw the remains of Hogwarts in the distance. She knew it had been overrun early on, but she didn’t know the battle had been that bad. ‘ _ Doesn’t matter,’  _ she reminded herself. She just had to get inside, avoid the Death Eaters stationed there and hope the Headmaster’s office hadn’t been destroyed.

 

Staying in the shadows she trekked up the path to castle. Passing through the entrance she felt the little magic the wards have left wash over her. Slipping through the broken doors she crept towards the staircase, hoping they were still in tact. A sigh escaped her as she saw the stairs. The upper portion was fine, but the part that connected to the first floor was in ruins. Hermione quickly gauged the distance between floor and stair before backing up. With a running start she leaped. The staircase rattled, small chunks falling to the floor as she gripped the bottom stair. 

“Did you hear that?”  gruff voice asked.

 

“Yeah. Over here.”

 

Hermione mentally cursed and quickly pulled herself onto the stairs. Footsteps were approaching and she looked around for a hiding place. Crouching in an alcove she waited for the Death Eaters to pass by. After the first one passed she darted behind the second one and wrapped her arm around his neck. The cloaked man let out strangled grunt that was cut short as Hermione swiftly snapped his neck. His partner turned at the sound only to be met with a wand at his throat.

 

“What’s the password to the Headmaster's office?” Hermione growled as she dug the wand into his flesh.

 

The man slowly raised his hands in surrender, “You’ll never get to it. The entrance is guarded 24/7.”

 

“The password,” she hissed.

 

He flinched at her tone, obviously one of the younger recruits, “Ancestry!” His voice held a desperate tone as he revealed the password. He let out of a sigh of relief as she pulled the wand away from his throat. That freedom was short lived, however, as she slit his throat with her knife, avoiding the spray of blood from his jugular with practiced ease.

 

She hurriedly made her way through the halls, avoiding anymore confrontation as she went. She slowed to a stop and peered around the corner at the stone entrance to the office. Just as the Death Eater had said, there were two guards. She contemplated using her wand to take them out, but that would be a waste of magic that she would definitely need. Pulling the two knives out of her boots, she threw them with deadly precision. Both guards dropped to their knees clutching their throats as blood bubbled from their mouths. Once they fell over she retrieved her knifes and cleaned them off on the guards’ robes.

 

“Ancestry,” she whispered to the gargoyle standing vigil in front of her. It jumped to the side and she slowly crept up the stairs. Placing one hand on the doorknob and the other grasping her wand she prepared herself for a fight. Throwing the door opening she rolled with the movement and came up in kneeling crouch, wand pointed in front of her. Aside from Albus’ old trinkets, the room was empty.  _ ‘Odd. Why would they guard an empty room?’ _

 

Hermione stood and carefully made her way to the old oak desk. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her journal and flipped to the last page she had written in. A few waves of her hand and privacy and locking charms had been put in place. They weren’t the best since she didn’t use a wand, but they would hold just long enough for what she needed. Picking her wand back up she started to burn runes into the desk. As the runes formed she chanted quietly. With each incantation the symbols began to glow a bright gold color.

 

**BANG**

 

Someone was trying to get in. Probably found the bodies she had left behind. She doubled her efforts. Once finished inscribing the runes she flipped the pages in her journal and started a new incantation. A light blue light joined the gold and they started to pulse rhythmically.

 

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

 

With the last bang the door burst open, but it was too late. A final whisper left Hermione’s lips as the runes absorbed the magic in the room. The desk violently exploded, but the wooden shards passed right through Hermione and embedded themselves in the Death Eaters. The light had enveloped her, causing her to start to fade from view. With a final pulse of magic she vanished from the room, leaving nothing behind but the bodies on the floor.

 


	2. Chapter 1 *edited*

*August 1, 1993*

 

Thirteen year old Hermione Granger was sitting cross-legged on her bed reading a rather large tome, which wasn't unusual of course. This particular tome was on the process of becoming an animagus. She found the idea fascinating; she had been meaning to look up the subject for some time, first having been introduced to the idea when Mcgonagall delivered her letter. 

          A wary growl from Crookshanks tore her attention away from the yellowing pages. The large tomcat was seated on her windowsill, staring straight at her with narrowed eyes. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, not that he would answer, when a shock went through her body. Hermione jumped at the sensation and dropped the book, feeling as if someone had pushed their magic through her body. It felt… familiar, almost as if she should know the magical signature.

Another pulse raced along her spine. Then another. Then another. Crookshanks arched his back and hissed as a glow enveloped her body. Starting to panic Hermione looked at her hands, which only increased her fear. Her hands were becoming transparent. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She could only watch in horror as her flesh started to fade from view. With a final panicked look at the calming Crookshanks she vanished.

The orange fluff-ball sat and stared, ears forward and eyes alert. He was waiting for something. He could feel it. There was still magic buzzing in the air. It only took a few minutes for a bright flashed to fill the air and a mass materialized from thin air, falling onto the bed. The cat stood up quickly, tailing fluffed to twice its normal size. When the mass groaned he leapt onto the bed, climbed on top of it and promptly sat down.

“Hi Crooks,” a raspy feminine voice sounded. “Wait, what?” The woman bolted up, knocking the cat into the floor. She looked around with wide eyes. A grin slowly crawled its way onto her face. She jumped off the bed and did a celebratory dance, feeling hope for the first time in over a decade. She stopped, however, as she passed by the mirror on her wall. 

She looked the same as she had that morning. That was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to inhabit her younger body, not transport her 29 year old self into the past.

‘ _ This is going to make things harder than originally planned. _ ’ She thought with a frown.

 

It took Hermione two hours to apply glamours, hiding her scars and making her appear an average thirteen year old. She found her old wand in her trunk, but remembered the trace was still on it, so she used the wand she had nicked from the Manor. It felt weird, to see herself in the mirror, but not really  _ see  _ herself. Her face was smooth, free of scars, as were her bare arms. Her cheeks were no longer hollow, her muscle gone, replaced by baby fat. Her hair was once again long and bushy with a mind of its own. The only thing that didn't change was her eyes. The dead cognac colored eyes didn’t go with the rest of her appearance. Seeming out of place among her bright, youthful look. She closed her eyes in frustration and focused on every happy memory she had. After several moments she opened them. They were still a little dull, but she looked like a normal teenager now.

“Hermione! We’re home,” came a shout from downstairs. The adult turned teenager froze, her breath hitching in her throat. Her parents. They had been killed early on in the war, as had most muggles in Great Britain. How could she have forgotten to plan for seeing them again?! “Hermione?” The voice was closer, just down the hall. With a deep breath she forced herself to relax before she opened her bedroom door. Her mother was standing in front of her with her fist raised, ready to knock. 

It took everything in Hermione to not tackle her mother in a hug. She looked the same as last time she saw her. Brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, laugh lines on her face, a small smile on her lips. With a mental shake of her head Hermione spoke before her silence became noticeable, “Sorry. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“It’s alright, what do you want for dinner?” 

“Um… How about Italian.”

With a smile Helen Granger walked back downstairs. Hermione quickly locked herself in the bedroom and pressed her back to the door. She let out a shaky breath and slid down to the floor. This was going to be more emotionally taxing than she thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the wait, I didn't think it would take this long between updates. This chapter is really short due to how stressed I've been lately and I apologize for that. I wanted to go ahead and post what I have because I know I won't be able to write much in the next couple weeks. School has been extended an hour due to all the days we've missed and my therapy sessions are closer together than they usually are, so expect another long break. Sorry, please just deal with my issues, I promise I will try my best.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

_The smell of blood and sweat filled the air; the sounds of screams pounded against her eardrums. A flash of green whizzed by her as she ducked behind a piece of rubble. Barely taking a second to catch her breath Hermione darted out into the fray once more, sending silent spells flying from the tip of her wand with a flick of her wrist. It was becoming painfully obvious that they were losing the fight and Harry was nowhere in sight. Neither was Ron.  Her search was cut short as a blasting hex hit the tree beside her causing her to fly to the ground from the explosion, splinters digging into her skin as she falls. Pure instinct made her roll to the side, avoiding a nasty looking purple curse by mere inches. Springing to her feet she let loose a chain of spells ranging from jinxes to curses at the Death Eater that had attacked her. He threw up a shield a split second before any connected. They traded spells seeming to be evenly matched. A twig snapped behind her. Without even thinking she whipped around. If you asked her she wouldn’t be able to tell you which spell she used, but it worked. A thin blue light emerged from her wand, curving with her movement and sliced clean through the first Death Eater’s neck, severing his head from his body. The second one was severed at the waist, his torso sliding to the ground, a shocked look still on his face. His legs followed, crumpling at her feet._

_Hermione blinked, not fully registering what she had done until she saw the blood pulling around the two halves of the body. Before she could react a yell cut through the air, “HERMIONE!” It was Harry. She snapped her head towards him. One arm was slung around Ron’s waist to support the barely conscious redhead and his eyes were wide as he stared at his female friend. He then shook his head, “We have to go.” Without another word she quickly made her way over to him, senses o high alert for another surprise attack. Grabbing his free arm she apparated them to their current safe house._

 

 

_ * _

 

Hermione woke but didn’t open her eyes, habit forcing her to make sure it was safe before getting up. Once she sat up at she glanced at the clock. 4:15 AM. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep she got dressed in running shorts and a tank top. A run would help clear her head and outline her plan for the month before seeing Harry and Ron again.

Silently making her way downstairs and slipping out the door she walked to the end of the driveway before breaking into a steady jog. Taking a moment to lose herself in the feeling of the blood pumping in her veins and sound of her feet hitting the pavement she just let go and stopped thinking. The cool breeze against her face and the soft glow of the street lamps in dark of early morning relaxed her. She let her mind remain numb for several long minutes before slowing to a stop. Checking her watch she realized she had run for longer than she thought. Turning around Hermione started to head back home.

It was 6 o’clock before she got back. Strolling into the kitchen for a bottle of water she saw a note on the fridge.  _ ‘Went to work, be back by 8. Love, Mom & Dad’  _ She let out a small sigh of relief, an empty house would help her adjust. Heading towards the bathroom she wandlessly dropped her glamours. She turned on the shower and cranked up the heat, relishing in the fact she could take a hot shower. Undressing and stepping under the stream she let out a moan as the water ran down her skin. While it felt nice she couldn’t stay in there forever, so she quickly washed and hopped out. Magically drying her hair as she got dressed and began to plan her return to the wizarding world.

Having a little less than a month to prepare she opened up her journal and outlined the most important parts. First, prepare for seeing Harry and Ron again. Seeing them alive and healthy was bound to affect her more than seeing her parents considering she actually saw their deaths. Second, find Sirius before he broke into Hogwarts while trying not to draw attention from Remus. Third, find a room other than the Room of Requirement to research and train in (moving everything would be a pain if fifth year followed a similar course as last time). Finally, save Harry’s life and change the timeline.

The last one was a rather broad, but she was figuring it out as she went. Her younger self would probably be horrified to learn she no longer planned five steps ahead, but in the future one couldn’t even plan five minutes ahead without encountering a problem, usually a very deadly problem. Hearing the slam of a car door she hastily hid her books and reapplied her glamours.

Tomorrow she would make a trip to Diagon Alley to gather supplies, and make a trip to Knockturn Alley for a wand that was a better fit than the one she was currently using.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and long overdue, sorry. I'm a slow writer and terrible at pacing so I really only write short chapters, but I try my best so I suppose that's all that matters. Hope you enjoy and please give feedback :)


	4. Chapter 3

    The next morning Hermione forced herself to go downstairs and see her parents. She couldn’t put it off forever, and the longer she waited the harder it would get. Glancing in the mirror to make sure her glamours were all in place she opened the door with a shaky breath. Crookshanks meowed, darting between her legs and down the stairs. Deciding that the cat wanted her to follow him she exited the bedroom. Footfalls silent as to not alert them of her presence, the witch peek around the corner into the living room. She allowed herself a moment to just look at the two adults on the couch. Her father, Richard, was sitting with one leg propped on the other as he read the newspaper. With his salt and pepper hair still shaggy from sleep and his brow furrowed as he scanned the article in front of him Hermione thought he looked better than she had ever seen him. Helen Granger was sitting in the corner of the couch flipping through channels trying to find something to watch.

    Hermione had to remind herself they were real and that this wasn’t a dream, her parents were alive and in front of her. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the room with a smile she hoped didn’t look as fake as it felt.

    “Morning.”

    Her mother jumped at the sudden noise. She turned with wide eyes to look at her daughter before relaxing and smiling at her. “Good morning darling.” She got up and walked over to the younger girl and put an arm around her shoulders, “We didn’t see much of you yesterday, are you alright?”

    “I’m alright, just excited to get ready for school,” Hermione lied while trying to mask the way she tensed at the sudden physical contact.. “I was actually thinking of stopping by Diagon Alley for a few extra things if that’s okay?” She looked at her father as she said this knowing he would be the easiest to convince. He hesitated for a few moments, glancing at her mother, before agreeing.

    “Alright, but be back in time for lunch!”

    With a grin that felt too forced she thanked him, darting around her mother and up the stairs. A ragged breath escaped her lips once she entered the safety of her room. It had taken everything in her not to flinch away when Helen had touched her. Grabbing her beaded bag she dug through it before producing a black, hooded robe from within its depths. Thinking for a moment she decided to take the bag with her in order to properly set up an account at Gringotts. Stowing her wand up her sleeve she slipped downstairs and towards the door before remembering she actually had to tell someone she was leaving.

    “Be back later,” she called over her shoulder as she hurried outside before her parents could reply. With a quick glance around she apparated to an alley near the bank. A flick of her wrist cancelled her glamours. She wasn’t worried about anyone recognizing her, after all she was several inches taller and over a decade older than the Hermione Granger anyone would look for. Not to mention her scarred face and stony expression would make her unrecognizable as the bright bookish teen known as Harry Potter’s best friend.

    Transfiguring the robe to fit her new height she stepped into the busy streets of the Alley and blended seamlessly into the crowd. She was momentarily shocked at how crowded it was, the shops bright and colorful and the streets filled with talk and laughter; unlike the last time she had seen it. With a slight shake of her head she climbed the steps of the bank, pausing to read the warning next to the door.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

A small smirk crossed her face as she remembered when they tested that threat.

    Schooling her face into an emotionless mask Hermione stepped up to an open teller. The goblin behind the counter was an older one with a grisled face and unusually sharp claws. “What services do you require today?” His voice was rough and slightly bored.

    “I’d like to open an account.”

    He raised an eyebrow as he examined her before hopping off his stool and stepping to her side of the counter, “Follow me.”

    Trailing after the short creature Hermione took the opportunity to look at the architecture. Now that she wasn’t running for her life she could actually appreciate the beautiful interior of the building.

    White marble pillars stretched at least 5 stories above their heads, supporting an arched ceiling with ornate chandeliers hanging down every dozen feet. Paintings of both goblin and wizarding history adorned the walls, and unlike most these did not move. Reaching the end of the hall the goblin teller ushered her into a small room with a simple conference table and 3 chairs, two on one side and one on the other.

    “Before we begin is there another person you wish present?” When Hermione shook her head no the small being sat at the table leaving her to sit on the other side. “Very well, first things first. My name is Needleclaw and unless you wish otherwise I will be your account manager Miss…”

“Granger. Hermione Granger,” she supplied, not at all surprised when he once again examined her with a raised eyebrow. “Before we get things started I need to know that whatever happens will not leave this room. If anything to do with me gets into the wrong hands there will be dire consequences.”

“I assure Miss Granger that Gringotts has a very serious confidentiality policy. Nothing said within these walls will reach the ears of another.” Seeming satisfied the witch mutely nodded for him to continue. “The first order of business is to know what you wish to place within your vault.”

Hermione produced her beaded bag from her pocket. “I have several artifacts I would like to store as well as a few I would like to trade in for galleons.” She handed the bag over.

Needleclaw opened the bag and began pulling out items. It took several long minutes. Each item was marked on a piece of parchment by a charmed quill. Once he had emptied the charmed package of its contents he picked up the parchment and briefly scanned it.

_Galleons: 27, Sickles: 12, Knuts: 63_

_Cursed Dagger_

_Muggle Blades (25)_

_Rare Books (19)- 8 consisting of black magic and dark spells_

_Black Magic Books (34)_

_Magical Creatures Books (3)_

_Charms Books (12)_

_Potions Books (5)_

_Runes Books (8)_

_Medical Books (1)_

_Paintings (1)_

_Pepper-Up Potions (10)_

_Dittany (12 bottles)_

_Dreamless Draught (20)_

_Calming Draught (10)_

_Dragonhide Gloves, Boots, Cloak (2)_

_Dragon Fangs (15) - Hungarian Horntail (2) Peruvian Vipertooth (1) Ukrainian Ironbelly (4) Hebridean Black (3) Green Dragon (1) Red Dragon (1) Flecha-del-Fuego (2) Kazilik (1)_

_Basilisk Fangs (10)_

_Goblin-Forged Blade_

_Poisoned Knife_

The goblin looked up from the parchment with a barely noticeable shine in his eyes, “What would you like to exchange for galleons?”   

“The goblin-forged blade of course,” Hermione waved dismissively waved her hand, “Some of the potions, take your pick, one set of the dragonhide gear, about 10 of the muggle blades, all the basilisk fangs, my copies of _Defensive Charms, Simples Charms with Dangerous Results, 101 Charms for Surviving the Wild, Every Beast in the Wizarding World, Potions for Masters, 1000 Potions for Every Occasion, Runes for the Dark Arts, Warding Runes, Black Magik and Its Uses, Blood Magik, Dark Arts That Aren’t So Dark,_ and _Jinxes and Curses: Battle Tactics,_ two Ironbelly fangs, a Horntail fang, a Hebridean Black fang, a Flecha-del-Fuego fang, as well as this,” she pulled a chain from around her neck. Hanging from the simple steel was an amulet carved out of dark oak wood. The amulet depicted the Valknut, three triangles woven into each other. “In my travels I stumbled upon a Norse magical community. I stayed there for a while and was gifted this at my departure. When vikings die in battle it is said Valkyries carry their souls to Valhalla, a paradise of constant battles and feasting. The Valknut is believed to represent these slain warriors and the path between life and death. This particular amulet is charmed to offer protection and give its wearer a boost of confidence when faced with battle.”

Needleclaw looked impressed. He reached for the artifact, scanning it with a practised eye. “If you would please wait here a moment while I consult with a few colleagues to find out the price of your possessions.” Without waiting for a response he exited the room.

Hermione calmly waited for his return, and she didn’t have to wait very long; if the goblins were anything they were very efficient.

“Your total comes out to 2,649 galleons, 74 sickles, and 19 knuts. To finish creating your vault I just need some blood to enforce your wards and key.” Hermione held out her hand without prompting. The goblin pulled an ornate dagger from his belt and grasped her, sliding the blade across her palm. He seemed slightly surprised when she didn’t even flinch as blood started to well up in the cut. Allowing a few drops to hit the parchment with her vault contents recorded on it he placed a small bowl beneath the bleeding appendage. Several drops of blood later he stood up and once again left the room.

Cognac eyes momentarily watch as blood started to flow in rivets down  pale skin. With a simple twitch of her fingers the wound closed, just in time for Needleclaw to return with a vault key, “Here you are Miss Granger, pleasure doing business with you.” His grin seemed feral but Hermione knew enough to know it wasn’t.

“Pleasure’s all mine Needleclaw. I’ll withdraw a few hundred galleons now and leave the rest to gather interest.”

Within moments Hermione was once again on the steps of Gringotts, heading towards the seedier version of Diagon Alley: Knockturn Alley.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again it's later than I thought it would be, but to make up for it it's much longer than what I usually write. I originally intended for it to be even longer until I realized how much I had already written. Considering my chapters tend to be rather short I decided to split it into two chapters. So enjoy this one and hopefully it won't be too long til the next one. Thanks for stickin' with me!


	5. Chapter 4

Hermione drew her hood over her head as she turned into a shady looking alleyway. She emerged between two shops that were obviously run by dark wizards and casually strolled towards the one on the left:  _ Adela’s Custom Wands. _

    It was a small shop with dust covering almost every inch. A few trinkets were scattered about on shelves, as well as wand parts. Behind the counter sat an old witch well over 100. Her gray hair was matted in some places and missing in others, her faces wrinkled and covered with liver spots and moles, one eye was a dull green the other a milky white. Her nose was hooked and she had a snaggletooth; overall she looked like a stereotypical witch from a child’s storybook, minus the green skin.

     “Welcome, here for a wand?” Her voice was high-pitched yet rough.

     “Two actually,” Hermione replied coolly, much to the witch’s apparent delight. As she walked towards the counter the witch began to pull several boxes out from underneath it. Glancing inside them the younger woman saw that one contained different types of woods, another cores, and a third one gemstones.

     “That’s wonderful news, let’s get started.” She held out a gnarled hand and after a moment Hermione presented her own calloused hand. “Close your eyes and hold your hand over the wood box. Push your magic into it until you find the perfect match. And don’t be surprised if you get two different woods.”

     Closing her eyes Hermione did as instructed. After a few minutes of searching she felt a piece of wood fly into her hand. The witch snatched it up and told her to find her second one. It didn’t take long for another piece to enter her palm.

     “Yew and ash, excellent trees,” the witch smirked at her as she pushed the next box in front of her. “For your cores do the same thing. You can either have a single core or a fused double core, which is slightly less legal due to the amount of energy and power it saves and conducts.”

     Raising an eyebrow Hermione contemplated her choices before coming to an obvious decision, “Double core.” A grin crawled its way onto the old woman’s face, showing that the snaggletooth was also her only tooth. Once again pushing her magic into the box Hermione searched for her cores. It took much longer this time. Her first two cores being a dragon heartstring and hair of an enfield, while her second two were the whisker of a nundu and the powdered antler of a peryton.

     “Powerful cores indeed child,” whispered the witch, seeming surprised. “The last box is optional. You can embed a gemstone to increase the power of your wand.”

     Hermione shook her head, “If you don’t mind I would rather have runes inscribed into the wood. I already have the specifics planned out for which runes go best with which wand.” A raspy chuckle left the woman’s throat but she nodded. Pulling a piece of parchment from her bag Hermione swiftly sketched the runes and handed it over. “I would like Nordic runes as they are more powerful when it comes to battle that Celtic or Gaelic runes,” she began. “On the yew wand I want the runes Eihwaz and Hagalaz, while on the ash wand I want the Nauthiz and Algiz runes.” The old woman nodded as she took the parchment.

    “That's doable. Your wands will be completed within 4 days and your total comes out to 100 galleons, 17 sickles, and 52 knuts.” She had a nasty grin on her face as she spoke the price, clearly enjoying how much she would earn from the order. Hermione handed over the money without a moment’s hesitation before turning towards the door.

    “I shall return.” She had one more stop before she returned home.

    Exiting the small shop she headed towards Borgin & Burkes’. The store came into view after a few moments of walking. As she entered she immediately headed towards the wizard behind the register.

    “You wouldn’t happen to sell bottomless trunks, would you?” She kept her tone aloof and her expression bored. “I’m in need of one with all the… perks I suppose you could say,” here she allowed the tiniest hint of a smirk.

    The shopkeeper smirked right back before leading her towards the back of the store. “This here is our best trunk. It has an undetectable extension charm on it, multiple compartments that functions as either rooms or storage, it has several protection charms on it, including a blood ward that allows only the owner and whoever’s blood is keyed to it to enter it. If they aren’t keyed to the wards they will face rather… unpleasant defenses. To top it off it is unplottable,” he explained.

    “How much?”

    “125 galleons.”

    “I’ll take it.”

    Within moments the trunk had been paid for and placed in her beaded bag. The clerk gave a bow and practically purred, “A pleasure doing business with you madam.”

    Hermione exited the shop and entered the alley next to it before apparating away.

 

* * *

 

 

     Having landed in her room Hermione pulled her new trunk out of her bag. First she pricked her thumb and pressed it to the lock causing the lid to pop open. It looked like an ordinary trunk at first glance, a simple single compartment; but another press of her bloodied thumb to the bottom of the trunk caused the floor of it to split down the middle. A ladder led down into a seemingly endless abyss. Climbing down she took stock of the interior.

     The ladder was in the corner of a surprisingly large room. In the center was a large, round table with several chairs around it; across from it was a fireplace, which was already lit and roaring heartily. In the corner sat a simple couch and chair, a coffee table between them. The wall opposite the couch had an archway that opened into a small kitchen while across from the table and fireplace was a hallway. She carefully investigated it, finding seven doors. Two led to bathrooms and the rest to bedrooms, all sharing the same general design. The last bedroom, however, was obviously a master. It was easily the same size as the sitting room she emerged in. A king size bed with mahogany tables on either was placed against the far wall, two doors on the wall across from it. Seeing as the room was otherwise bare Hermione decided to inspect the doors.

     The first opened up into a walk-in closet, the second the master bath. It contained a large jacuzzi tub and a two person shower. When she stepped back into the bedroom she noticed another door on the adjacent wall. Opening it she couldn’t help the grin on her face. It was a personal two story library. 

     Every shelf on the first floor was filled to capacity. Jogging up the spiral staircase that led to the floor she noticed that these shelves, on the other hand, were rather sparse with only a few books. She figured it was in case she wanted to add her own books, which she planned to do in time.

     Investigating further she saw a desk pressed against the banister overlooking the first floor. Sitting on top was a dusty book labeled  _ INDEX.  _ She flipped through it and was pleased with the amount of books that could help her with her mission.

     Just as she was about to start browsing the many bookcases her watched started to beep. It was almost time for lunch, meaning she had to return back to the house. A quick moment to place her beaded bag in one of the drawers in the desk and she was exiting the trunk.

     Quietly making her way downstairs the young witch headed towards the front door to make it seem like she just got home, “I’m back!” Hopefully there wouldn’t be much touching or talking during the meal, she had plans to make and a panic attack would not bode well for her thought process; nor would explaining the reaction to her parents.  _ ‘This is going to be fun,’  _ she thought with a slight grimace before she headed towards the kitchen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's Cores:  
> Enfield: They don't really have a formal description but they usually have the head of a fox and forelegs of an eagle, sometimes being described as having the hind legs of a wolf. I figured they would have a sort of secretive personality and it being a core representing Hermione's secrets.  
> Peryton: These guys have the head, antlers, and forelegs of a stag with the wings and hindlegs of a bird. They are majestic creatures but are deadly in an assuming way due to how regal the can look. This choice was because nobody would expect Hermione to be as deadly as she actually is.
> 
> Hermione's Runes:  
> ᛇ- Eihwaz: strength  
> ᚺ- Hagalaze: wrath of nature  
> ᚾ- Nauthiz: survival  
> ᛉ- Algiz: protection
> 
> So this chapter is mainly just filler 'cause after I split it and the last one it was shorter than I thought it would be so I just added some boring details. I also figured that since school is starting and I'm bad enough at updating as it is I would go ahead and post this. I don't know how much it will affect my writing, my schedule isn't as hectic as last year but I do still have honors and AP classes, plus drama which will take up after school so I will try, I promise. As always thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. It's rough. I am happy to receive advice and friendly criticism. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> I also don't have a plan for updating. It will probably be a while between updates considering I have three honors classes this semester and will be swamped with homework. So if you somehow like my work please be patient with me. Thanks!


End file.
